


Первый из тысячи

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce Feels, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: — Мне кажется, я влюблён в тебя, — говорит Брюс накануне прямо с порога комнаты, не давая себе передумать.





	Первый из тысячи

Когда Брюс просыпается, он лежит на спине и укрыт одеялом до самого подбородка. В спальне непривычно светло и прохладно. Это не его комната. 

Он один, наволочка пахнет Альфредом. Брюс не двигается. Смотрит в потолок, улыбается и чувствует себя почти счастливым. Вставать не хочется — на проверку всё всегда оказывается не тем, чем ему кажется. Поэтому Брюс лежит, жмурится и вспоминает. Он хочет помнить эту ночь и завтра, и через год, и когда таких ночей станет больше тысячи.

— Мне кажется, я влюблён в тебя, — говорит Брюс накануне прямо с порога комнаты, не давая себе передумать.

Альфред смотрит на него поверх очков. Смотрит на страницу, которую читал, запоминая номер («Тренируйте память, мастер Би, даже когда дело касается мелочей»), и откладывает книгу в сторону. Пижамная куртка расстёгнута на груди. За время, что Альфред был ранен, Брюс привык к этому. Альфред — не мистер Пенниуорт, дворецкий дома Уэйнов, — не бывает застёгнут на все пуговицы. Сейчас это кажется Брюсу слишком интимным, словно он видит то, что предназначено не для него.

Брюс покачивается на месте, перекатывается с пятки на носок и обратно, не может смотреть Альфреду в глаза, но пока может говорить.

— Я очень виноват перед всеми, но больше всего — перед тобой. Я убил тебя, как я теперь могу говорить о справедливости? Или кого-то судить? Я как Пингвин, только хуже. Он убивал за свою мать, а я…

— Хватит, мастер Би, — Альфред снимает очки и кладёт их рядом с книгой. — Идите ко мне, присядьте.

Брюс слушается и кажется самому себе чужим и неуместным. Чёрные брюки, белые простыни; чёрный свитер с высоким горлом, хлопковая пижама; светлая уютная комната, несуразный глупый подросток. Брюс старается занимать как можно меньше места. Он устал, он хочет спать, у него бессонница. Он всех подвёл: отца, который верил в него, Готэм, которому он был нужен, Альфреда, который любил его, но больше вряд ли сможет.

Альфред накрывает его руку своей и негромко просит:

— Выкладывайте, что вы себе придумали на этот раз.

Скупое движение пальцев по пальцам. У вулканцев в «Стартреке» это могло бы сойти за поцелуй, думает Брюс и краснеет.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Брюс.

— Всего пару минут назад это было влюблённостью, а уже любовь? Как вы непостоянны в своих чувствах, мастер Би.

Хочется встать и уйти, подняться в комнату, запереться. Нельзя: когда ещё он найдёт в себе смелости продолжить этот разговор. Он Брюсу нужен.

— Я пойму, если ты не сможешь меня простить. Я пойму, даже если тебе сейчас противно.

Пальцы Альфреда соскальзывают с руки и сжимают колено. У него очень тёплые руки, Брюса знобит.

— Вам не надоело себя жалеть? — спрашивает Альфред и подаётся навстречу.

— Долго себя накручивали? — спрашивает Альфред, коротко касаясь губами щеки, подбородка, спускаясь к шее.

— Чего вы хотите? — спрашивает Альфред, отстраняясь.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит Брюс.

Альфред не отказывает ему. Брюса колотит. Становится жарко. Альфред никуда не торопится, касается волос и кожи под горлом свитера.

— Вы весь дрожите, — говорит Альфред, задевая губами ухо. — Ложитесь, так вам будет удобнее.

Брюс ложится, спорит сам с собой, когда это закончится, обнимает, прижимается, мешает. Какое-то время они просто лежат бок о бок, Альфред гладит его, не касаясь голой кожи, и шепчет. Брюс запоминает каждое слово, не веря, что всё это о нём, всё — для него.

— Отпустите меня, — командует Альфред и расстёгивает его брюки.

Позже Брюс отказывается идти к себе, и Альфред снова уступает. Раздевает его, неспешно целуя плечи, живот, бёдра, колени, останавливая Брюса, когда тот тянется к его пижамным штанам.

Брюс долго не может уснуть: не привык. Альфред обнимает со спины, задевает губами, влажно целует родинку в основании шеи. Кожа идёт мурашками. Спать с кем-то неудобно, но очень тепло.

На следующее утро Брюс находит Альфреда на кухне: прямая спина, завёрнутые рукава, фартук. Запах свежих вафель.

— Доброе утро, мастер Би, — говорит он едва поворачивая голову и улыбаясь. — Уже собирался вас будить. Не забыли, через два часа вы должны быть на совещании в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».

Альфред ведёт себя так, будто ничего не было. Брюс сдержанно кивает и не помнит, о чём за завтраком говорит Альфред. Брюс смотрит на него, и видит не таким, как раньше. Теперь он знает, какое у него лицо в темноте. Брюсу надо знать, что он снова увидит его таким: непохожим на Альфреда, которого он знал до этого. На Альфреда Пенниуорта, каким его знает весь Готэм. Брюсу надо быть уверенным, что таким Альфреда больше никто не узнает.

Теперь он знает, как пахнет его кожа, как он может прикасаться — и в этом нет ничего отеческого, даже близко. Теперь Брюс знает, что он сам всё испортил накануне. Повёл себя как избалованный мальчишка: качал права, требовал, жалобил.

Теперь надо всё начинать заново.


End file.
